1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning mobile robot, and more particularly to a suction head of a mobile robot capable of uniformly sucking foreign substances and dust by uniformly distributing a suction pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cleaning mobile robot automatically cleans a section to be cleaned while moving by itself, without a separate manipulation of a user. If the power source of a charger is depleted, the mobile robot moves to a charging die to charge itself. Further, if the charging is completed, the mobile robot moves to the place which had been cleaned and continuously performs cleaning.
FIG. 1 is a bottom view schematically showing a conventional mobile robot. FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the bottom surface of the conventional suction head. FIG. 3 is a side cross-sectional view showing a main portion of the conventional suction head.
As shown in the figures, the cleaning mobile robot 1 includes a suction fan 2 driven by a motor 2a to generate a suction force, a dust tub 3 in communication with the suction fan 2 and having a filter, a suction head 4 installed on one side surface of the dust tub 3 so as to communicate with the dust tub 3 and to suck the dust on the floor surface with a suction force generated by the suction fan 2, and a brush 5 driven in the inner side of the suction head 4.
The mobile robot 1 sucks dust raised by the rotating brush 5 through the suction head 4 using a suction force generated by the suction fan 2 while traveling by itself using drive wheels 6 provided on the bottom surface thereof.
The suction head 4 includes a suction nozzle 4a in which a semi-circular groove 4c is formed on the lower surface so that the brush 5 can be provided on the inner side thereof and in which a suction hole 4d is formed on one side of the upper surface so as to be communicated with the semi-circular groove 4c and a suction pipe 4b mounted between the suction hole 4d and the dust tub 3 so that the air having the foreign substances sucked in the semi-circular groove 4c can be guided to the dust tub 3 through the suction hole 4d. 
However, the conventional mobile robot has the following problems.
Since the suction hole is formed on one side of the upper surface of the suction nozzle to generate a suction force through the suction pipe mounted to the suction hole, a suction pressure is excessively applied to the semi-circular groove corresponding to a portion close to the suction hole on the inner side of the semi-circular groove of the suction nozzle and a relatively very low suction pressure is applied to a portion of the semi-circular groove which is remote from the suction hole, so that the suction pressure cannot be uniformly distributed on the inner side of the semi-circular groove.
Further, since the suction pressure is not uniformly distributed on the inner side of the suction nozzle, the suction efficiency and thus the cleaning efficiency are remarkably (or substantially) deteriorated.